


不惑

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu
Summary: 黄，又是现代，又没死，有一句话草寻
Relationships: 曹丕/司马懿
Kudos: 2





	不惑

司马坐在马桶盖上，表情苦大仇深，活像发现验孕棒出现两根红线的女主角。当然他不是，他没有，你们别瞎说啊。事实是他照镜子时揪下一根白头发，很白，足够让他意识到自己已经开始步入保温杯泡枸杞水的中年人行列。  
他其实还好，表面上依然是gay生赢家的典范，没有讨厌的法令纹和小肚腩，年轻时招风惹雨的脸和躯体不减分毫颜色。色不衰爱不弛，他男朋友年轻英俊，专一深情，会写诗玩浪漫，赚钱耍流氓，是多少野鸡名媛做梦都想泡到的顶级金瓜啊。他们的性生活依旧和谐，他的腰腿还柔韧，精神头也不比以前差多少，一晚上顺着年轻男友的兴致翻来覆去搞几回合没问题，没到需要吃药才能让自己保持兴奋的窘境。说直白点，不论前面的参天大树还是后面的秘密幽林，都处于一个蓬勃生长期。  
他健康帅气，直男朋友的中年危机到他这只剩一个代表年龄数值的壳儿。他和男朋友日日夜夜地开发新姿势，不知晦朔，不顾春秋，和古代话本里靠吸食男人阳气驻颜的鬼一样，不老，不虚。  
司马想，同性恋这个议题是不是可以从社会层面上升到生物层面，gay也是一种自然选择的结果，再过十几年科学够发达了，医学美容可以试试从他们身上提取抗衰老成分，跟从母牛的乳房上提取牛痘一样。  
不惑之龄的司马二在生理上完全不惑，然而心理上，他开始坐立不安，与男友朝夕相对时欲言又止，控制不住想造雷的脑。  
众所周知他男朋友小他八岁，一周都才七天呢男朋友竟然小他八岁。黄初都才七年呢男朋友竟然小他八岁。8这个数字很不吉利。谁知道上帝睡醒第二天会发生什么。一旦进入这个分水岭，平日里司空见惯的一切都成了杯弓蛇影。  
做爱也不积极了，中年人就该性冷淡，没毛病。男朋友在他身上勤勤恳恳打桩的时候，他就像咸鱼干，翻这面晒晒，ok的，翻那面风风干，fine。他很焦虑，中年人是不是因为性生活都很一般，所以精神胜利大法好，每天磕一碗朋友圈鸡汤，告诉自己平平淡淡才是真，色欲是人类的原罪。他默念完中年人生教义，愤然摔手机，操你妈的别惹你爹。  
他男友终于在司马每晚端着电动洗脚盆泡脚熏香的第三天发现了端倪。  
这天他男朋友邀请他床头蹦迪，司马心如止水，摇头微笑说晚安。十点了，早点睡，爱你么么。  
他男友一个恍惚，以为对方在真人cos荀彧。这太噁了吧！他还没有胆子在赤身裸体手持套套的场合将计就计cos他老爹陪对方玩。  
司马泡完脚，冷淡地爬上床，果真要撇下男友睡觉了。  
他男友抓住他肩膀使劲晃，企图把夺舍的那个魂魄摇出来。  
诶诶诶诶诶…操你妈曹二你别晃了！骨头都要散架了。  
你胡说，你的骨头怎么会散，老年人才骨质疏松。  
司马被雷劈了似的，浑身激灵，他转过头忧郁地看着他的小男友，像目送一根即将永远失去的金瓜。  
……他男友沉默三秒，你就那么担心自己老去？难道我只爱你的外表吗？  
司马想啊不然嘞，我反正只爱你年轻，长得帅，有钱，还器大活好而已。难道还能苛求从另一人身上得到不等值的回馈？  
老师。他男友叫他。对了，他原先是对方的家庭教师，后来不慎玩脱，成了这段不清不楚的关系里的男主角。强奸中年人犯法吗？  
他飞快地转动大脑，试图挽回一点为人师表的颜面。…不犯吧？怎么？  
那我来了。没等他回过神，他男友直接扒光了他衣服，实施了一场旷日持久的强奸。  
司马不知道两人折腾了多久，察觉到天黑了又亮，睡过了日出，睡过了日落，其间做昏过去一次，曹几把二就他妈跟你说中年人体力不行了！  
再次醒来他又回到那个不知晦朔春秋的荒唐年月里，枕着男友的手臂，躯干上皮肤上全是他们纠缠不休的子孙后代。红尘雪亮，春光冰凉。要是他知道他俩死后姓曹的和姓司马的真枪实弹地干了一场，会是那样的结果，他就该在床上把两人的子子孙孙都耗死。  
你爽吗。他问男友。在自己语气里察觉出一丝难以启齿的谨慎和不安。  
爽啊，你太棒了宝贝。  
他男友开始用文学手法润色他们做爱的过程，非常恶心，还好他文化水平不行，不然他男友绝对要学某对作家夫妇，出一本大谈两人性生活的书圈钱。  
他男友喋喋不休，而司马松了一口气，甜蜜又心酸，只想：还好，那咱们再处几年。  
他没去回味自己爽不爽——我只是1个中年人，不配拥有高潮，平平淡淡才是生活主调。  
但他男友直白得多，拿手机给他看，照片里的他被顶到床头，直翻白眼，口水流了一下巴，脸上一个大写的爽。  
……咔嚓一声就把他刚立起的中年傲骨折断了。  
他尖叫着扑过去毁尸灭迹，要不是当事人对该照片的拍摄场合心知肚明，这个司马看上去真的很像傻子。  
他男友用年轻健壮的胸膛箍住他，不让他乱跑，宽慰道：你看，老钟都七十多了，还在积极造人呢。放心，现在科学这么发达，咱们想要浪多老就浪到天荒地老。  
这是什么狗逼安慰！司马气得差点厥过去。对了，中年人还不能受刺激，容易心梗。  
事情最后也没得到解决。他男友依然恃宠行凶，一次一次体验强奸中年人的快意。司马依然焦虑，困惑却找不到出口，半推半就地被操到回回爽飞白眼。  
那天他男友又写诗，一改以前伤春悲秋的做作青年形象，文风刚健朴实，一发击中灵魂。

多少人曾爱慕你年轻时的容颜  
可知谁愿承受岁月无情的变迁  
多少人曾在你生命中来了又往  
可知一生有你我都陪在你身边

操。  
操你妈的曹二。  
司马学被求婚的女主角咬住食指关节，泫然欲泣。他男友只要轻轻转一个念头，什么中年危机，都要在这个人面前败下阵。  
四十不惑都是狗屁，他依然惑得头疼。但是自始至终没有疑虑过的是，他非常爱他男朋友。  
同理他男朋友也是。


End file.
